smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Vampire Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a cloudy day over the forest, and in the Smurf Village. Papa Smurf had called a group of Smurfs to his laboratory to discuss an important task he had for them. "Okay, my little Smurfs, I need you to travel to a place called Dimhollow Crypt in order to find me this ingredient," he said, pointing to his book and showing them a picture of a crimson plant. "What kind of plant is that?" Brainy asked. "It's a Crimson Nirnroot, Brainy!" Papa Smurf said. "It grows in Dimhollow Crypt every 50 years, and by my calculations it should be growing around this time." "Where is this place, Papa Smurf?" Wonder asked. "It's located on the opposite side on the mountain range!" Papa Smurf said. "It's too far away! It will take us a long time if we walk!" Clumsy said. "Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy, we're not walking there! We'll ask Feathers to smurf us there!" Brainy said. "Brainy's right! Once you're inside you need to smurf to the depths, because that's where the plant smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "That place sounds kinda scary!" Smurfette said. "It's not too scary, Smurfette!" Papa Smurf said. "Besides you got me, Hefty, and Dempsey!" Hero said. "Yeah!" they said in unison. "We'll protect you, Smurfette!" Hefty said. Smurfette responded with a slight punch to the shoulder. "I can take care of myself, Hefty!" Smurfette said. "Here's a map showing the location! Once you find the plant, smurf straight back! And remember, I need five of them!" Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" they all said in unison. ... Later, as the Smurfs were riding on Feathers, Hero was flying alongside them, heading towards the mountains. "How come we've never smurfed of this Crimson Nirnroot before?" Smurfette asked. "You heard Papa Smurf, he says they grow there once every 50 years!" Brainy said. Just then, Feathers began to descend, heading towards a small cave in the mountain side. "That must be the place!" Dempsey said. "It is! The map says so!" Brainy said. Soon, once they were at the entrance, they looked inside and seen nothing but darkness. "How are we supposed to find this plant if we can't see where we are smurfing?" Wonder said. "I have an idea!" Hero said, as he used his energy to create a small ball of light. "What's that?" Clumsy asked. "This will be our shining light! It will also leave a trail of light in case we get lost!" Hero said. "Let's get smurfing." "Stay here, Feathers!" Smurfette said. Feathers shook her head in agreement as she watched them enter the cave. "Remember, we have to smurf to the very depths in order to find this plant for Papa Smurf!" Brainy said. "We know, Brainy! We weren't smurfed yesterday!" Hefty said. "I was just saying...," Brainy said. "Just keep your smurf shut!" Dempsey said. ... The hours passed, and the Smurfs were still heading to the depths of the cave. "Are we there yet?" Brainy complained. "Stop complaining, Brainy! No other Smurf is complaining!" Smurfette said. "I should be back in the village helping Papa Smurf!" Brainy said. "Papa Smurf sent you on this journey with us! So no matter what you would have said, he would have sent you regardless!" Hero said. Soon, as they came to the depths of the cave, they could see a flowing river and the plants glowing alongside. "There's the Crimson Nirnroot! Let's smurf them and smurf back to the village!" Hero said. "Yeah!" the other said in unison. Soon they were busy picking the Nirnroot. "How much did Papa Smurf say we needed to smurf?" Wonder asked. "We needed five!" Hero said. Eventually they picked five of the Nirnroot plants. "That's five! Let's smurf back to the village!" Hefty said. "Agreed!" the others said in unison. Just as they were following the light back to the entrance, Clumsy tripped over an oddly placed boulder, knocking it out of place and knocking into the other Smurfs. "Clumsy!" they all said. "Oh, sorry!" Clumsy said, before they seen a sarcophagus emerge from the wall and crash to the ground. "What's that?" Smurfette asked. "I'm not sure!" Hero said, as they slowly approached the sarcophagus and noticed it had a familiar symbol on it. "It's...it's a Smurf head symbol!" Hero said. "What's inside?" Clumsy asked. "I'm not sure," Hero said, as he slowly began to remove the lid. Once the lid was fully removed, he fell back onto his backside. "What is it?" Wonder asked. "There's a Smurfette in it!" Hero said. "A Smurfette?" the others said sounding surprised. Soon the Smurfette emerged from the sarcophagus. She had short brown hair, and wore a cape and strange-looking clothes. "Oh...where am I...who sent you here?" she asked. "Papa Smurf sent us here to smurf some Crimson Nirnroot!" Hero said. "Papa Smurf... I don't recall that name... is he like me?" the female asked. "What do you mean, like you?" Smurfette asked. "You are a Smurf, aren't you?" "Well...yes I am a Smurf...but I'm not like normal Smurfs!" the female said. "What do you mean?" Wonder asked. "Well... I'm a vampire!" the female said. "A VAMPIRE! RUN FOR YOUR SMURFS!" Brainy shouted. "No, you don't understand! Yes, I'm a vampire, but I'm not like other vampires!" the female said. "What do you mean, not like other vampires?" Hero asked. "My family would hunt down prey and turn them to our side, regardless of who it is!" she said. "I don't do such things." "Well, we are just smurfing on our way back to the village. If you want, you can smurf back with us!" Hero said. "I would like to, but I would like to return home to my castle." she said. "Where is your castle?" Hero asked. "It's quite far from here!" she said. "By the way... my name is Serana. Good to meet you." "It's smurfy to meet you too! My name is Hero and this is Hefty, Dempsey, Clumsy, Brainy, Smurfette, and Wonder," Hero said. "Nice to meet you!" Serana said. "Well, if it's smurfy with you, can this smurf smurf you home? Just to make sure nothing happens to you along the way," Hero asked. "Of course!" Serana said. "Although it depends on who is there, I might not be safe there!" she said to herself, sounding rather concerned. "What do you mean?" Hero asked. "Let's just say my mother and father had a bit of a falling out. Don't worry, I'm not in any danger or anything like that. It'll be just be more unpleasant to run into my father," Serana said. "Well... whatever happens, I'll be here to keep you safe!" Hero said. "Really?" Serana asked. "Of course! It's what this smurf smurfs," Hero said. "I've never met someone this caring before!" Serana thought to herself. "Okay, fellow Smurfs! Let's smurf this Nirnroot to Papa Smurf!" Hero said. "Agreed!" Brainy said. As they followed the light trail to the entrance of the cave, they seen Feathers waiting for them. "Wait a minute!" Brainy said. "What is it, Brainy?" Dempsey asked. "Don't vampires hate sunlight?" Brainy asked. "We do, but I have a special hood which protects me!" Serana said, as she put her hood up. Hero handed his Nirnroot to Wonder. "Tell Papa Smurf about this, would you?" he asked. "Of course!" Wonder said. Hero gave Wonder a quick kiss on the lips. "Whatever you smurf, don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" he said. "I hope so! I don't know what I would smurf without you," Wonder said. Soon the other Smurfs got onboard Feathers, who took to the air and took them home to the village. "Let's get going!" Serana said. "Agreed!" Hero said, as he followed her into the forest. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Legend of the Vampire Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles